lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Bell
Cameron Bell is a graduate in the class of 2016 at Lake Munro. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 17 as a Freshman. He is an openly gay student. He is made fun of a lot, but he just shrugs it off. When Aaron comes out as gay he decides to help him get through it. They start to develop feelings for each other. In season 19 they start to date. Aaron's parents are as accepting as his which causes some problems. It is also revealed that he is friends with Dave. Later, he and Aaron decide to take their relationship to the next level. When Aaron wants to run away, Cam convinces him not to. When Cam talks to his parents, they agree to allow Aaron to live with them. In season 20, he befriends new kid Connor. He also finds Aaron self-harming in the boy's room. Later, he and Connor become really close friends making Aaron jealous. In season 21, he helps Connor with Lilly, and Connor being a virgin. Later, Luke tries to steal him from Aaron by speading lies about Aaron. When Cam finds out he tells Luke to leave them alone and that he will never go for a guy like him. In season 22, when Aaron stops eating he begins to get worried. He tells Aaron that he has to eat, but Aaron doesn't listen. When Aaron doesn't show up to school the next day and Jack said that Aaron was with him this morning, Cam and Jack go looking for him. Cam finds him passed out in a bush, and the two call 911. Later, when Aaron is in the hospital, Cam sees his ex-boyfriend Devon. Worried that Aaron might get jealous, he tries to avoid Devon, but Devon sees him and the two catch up. Later, after Aaron gets out of the hospital, he begins taking pills to lose weight. Dave catches him and tells Cam, which Cam tells Aaron that he loves him the way he is. Later, Cam wants to try out for a sports team, but Aaron thinks it’s a bad idea. After talking to Dave, Cam and Aaron make-up. Later on, they realize that they are drifting apart and decide to end their relationship. This sparks intrest for Luke as he begins to pursue Cam. After several attempts on Luke's part, Cam agrees to date him. Later, Cam begins to get harrased by a gang about his sexuality. One night, as he is walking home the gang jumps him and leaves him alone in the park. Discovered by two strangers walking by they call 911 and Cam is taken to the hospital to be checked out. When Dave finds out the gang goes to Lake Munro he goes after them to get back at them for gay bashing Cam. Later, he breaks up with Luke after revealing he doesn't have any feelings for Luke. He is later seen saying goodbye to Luke and Sarah. In season 23, his best friend, Dave, begins to develop romantic feelings for him. These feelings obviously confuse Dave. When the two share a kiss, Dave decides his true feelings and they decide whether to begin a relationship. Evantually they do. In season 24, he and Dave hit a bump in their relationship when Dave has trouble annoucing Cam as his boyfriend. Dave later breaks up with him, and the two stop speaking altogether. Later Dave feels bad and tries to talk to Cam and the two rekindle their friendship. They also find each other dates for the prom. After the prom he learns about Aaron being in a car accident and breaks down crying. In season 25, he begins to want to start dating again. He sets up and online dating profile and begins to look for guys. In season 26, he goes on a blind date with a mystery guy, however the date ends up going horribly wrong. Later, he takes a road trip with Dave, Olivia, Maddie, and Jasmine. Later, he and the rest of his group talk about their future as people and as friends. He is last seen after graduation talking with Dave, Olivia, Maddie, and Jasmine. Trivia *He appeared in 152 episodes. *He is the first character to be the victim of a gay bash.